(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a gaming machine, a gaming system, and a gaming method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional gaming machine includes a display arranged with a plurality of symbols. The gaming machine rearranges the symbols in a game, and awards a payout to a player according to the combination of rearranged symbols (for example, United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058067 and United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058072). The player can start another game after one game ends.
However, in the conventional gaming machine, although the games are repeatedly executed, there is no continuity of the games. Since the conventional gaming machine does not provide the continuity of the games, it is difficult to attract a player's interest in a game.